


To Every Man and Nation

by enjolrasloverofliberty



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasloverofliberty/pseuds/enjolrasloverofliberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This is not meant to offend Catholics, or anybody for that matter. I was inspired by a story I heard about a Protestant pastor named Enjolras in World War II who smuggled Jewish children out of France. Anyway I was thinking about him, and somehow came to the idea of ProtestantReformation!Enjolras. I have some dear friends who are Catholic (and Protestant friends) and I love them very much :) the point of this fic is not Catholic vs. Protestant, but religious freedom in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The entire world came to a stand still as Martin Luther nailed the 90 thesis to the wall of the church. The entire power structure of the Middle Ages has been called into question as the modern age was being ushered in. Chaos took to the streets as Catholics and Protestants. The Catholics were the traditionalists of the day, but at this time corruption crept into their church. The Protestants challenged the traditional roles and the divine right theories, and insisted on justification by faith. As countries aligned themselves, France choose the Catholic side. Once a country choose a side it was unheard of to challenge the side of your country- although some rebels tried, they rarely succeed.

It is here we meet a remarkable group of students. In the backroom of a cafe in Paris, France there were eight students exploring the new philosophies. The laymen were not allowed to read scriptures; if they were it was a certain death for them. However, Enjolras managed to grab a Bible out of a church that was being burned to the ground. Flipping through the pages Enjolras read "We live by faith, not by sight." Smiling to himself, the blond handed the Bible to Combeferre  
"Isn't it wonderful Combeferre? Christ came to save us, we do not need to pay indulgences to make the church wealthier- we come to God ourselves!"  
"Yes it is Enjolras, but the Catholic Church is not evil. They are good people who have just lost their way." Combeferre frowned.  
"I'd say we need a completely new church though, one where the people have more of a say and less centralized into one authority," Enjolras replied.

"Enjolras! We can not just create a new church. Did you see what happened in Spain? All of those deaths for nothing, but the pride of some trying to create their own church."  
"But some times it may be painful, the old must come down for the way of the new." As Enjolras closed, the door started jiggling. Combeferre hid the Bible below the table for fear it was the authorities. Courfeyrac entered the room. "No fear mes amis, it is I- and I brought a friend, Marius Pontmercy."

Marius smiled. "Greetings," he said, shaking the Les Amis hands.

Bahorel was flipping through the Bible and made an interesting remark. "I believe we do not choose God but God chooses us, how arrogant it would be to say we have to choose God. When in reality it is his Holy Spirit working through us."

Enjolras indignantly looked across the table. "But look here in Romans it says 'That if thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God hath raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved.' God is not a dictator like the king may be, God will never force us to get saved- we have to choose him, he does not choose us."

Bahorel grumbled, "But Enjolras, do you really think with all of our sinful nature that we can actually ask for forgiveness?"

"Yes I do." Enjolras said plainly. "We may be sinners, but we also have good inside of us because we are created in the image of God."

"Excuse me, I have something to say," Marius pipped up. The whole room looked towards him. "I believe the pope is a great and good man, why are we rebelling against him? Can't we trust what he has to say about the Bible? What is greater than having such a wise head over us?"

"Religious freedom, the right to believe what we want. We may die but we will die for the freedom of others." Combeferre replied. The room was silenced.

Feuilly changed the subject to break the awkward silence. "I have felt such a burden for the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth lately. Such a great empire, and they seem pretty open to new ideas- at least I hope they are, if I earn enough money from my fan making business, I would love to travel there to perhaps give them the news about this book- the Bible being available for the common man to read."

"Perhaps the common man may not yet know how to read Feuilly, its only us students at the seminary that do," Joly replied

"True, but those who can read have a duty to spread the knowledge to others." Feuilly said, "I pray that some day knowledge shall be available for all."

"In the future," Enjolras muttered "we would not have to worry about being thrown into jail for our beliefs. In the future all ideas shall have equal say in the public forum- and no ideas being persecuted for being new; in the future I believe liberty shall be the law of the day. Education can help us accomplish these things, yes! Education! Freedom! The more people know the more free we shall be..." His lips fell silent, as Combeferre started highlighting some passages in the Bible, that calm spring night gave way to debating, arguing and dreaming.

the words of a future hymn "Once To Every Man and Nation" would fit well here;

truth forever on the scaffold...

but that scaffold sways the future, and beyond the dim unknown- standeth God within the shadow keeping watch over his own


	2. Chapter 2

The beauty and power of the Cathedral looked down upon the peasants. It was here among the tall roofs, the flying buttresses, and the glorious stained windows of blue, yellow, red, and green looked down upon the people as well as the statues of great men looming over the people. It was in this magnificent building that Priest Javert spent his days, he still remembers a prostitute coming to him crying about her sin that she had to do to pay for her daughter. What was that woman's name- Fantine? Long gone now, whoever she was. Javert lit the candles and remembered a man named Jean Valjean confessing to him about stealing bread, Javert's stomach twisted in agony. Bishop Myrel was more open to these sinners, and told them that by confessing their sins they shall be saved, and he gave Valjean those candles which he claimed was a gift. Javert knew better though, mercy was not his thing- he was in the church to give society law and order, and the church was the best way to do it. Monk Grantaire sat in the front row, Grantaire did not know what to believe- occasionally he hung out with the Protestants and was enthralled by Enjolras in particular. Grantaire was a Catholic Monk, but did not exactly believe in Catholicism or Protestantism, but was here because it was comfortable. Enjolras' voice still tugged at his heart, true the blond had a voice that was very loud and almost nasal at times- but not an obnoxious nasal, well- maybe nasal was not the correct word. Either way, Enjolras had a very distinctive and loud voice, there was no denying this. His appearance was one of a Greek god Grantaire thought.. "Monsieur Grantaire!" Javert snapped.

Grantaire walked towards his leader. "Yes father." Javert looked into Grantaire's eyes, brown eyes locking with brown eyes

"I'm sure you have heard about those Protestants running about the city. They are probably meeting in a cafe or somewhere secluded. I feel a calling to seek them out and report them to the authorities. You must tend here to the church." Javert left, Grantaire felt a sour feeling in his stomach- Enjolras! Surely if Enjolras was captured there was one fate- death. Grantaire did not believe in Enjolras' ideals, he was not sure if he believed in anything but he could not stomach the thought of Enjolras in the flames refusing to recant his beliefs.

In a quaint house on the other side of Paris, a beautiful brunette walked through her garden. The stars were coming out as Cosette looked up to the sky "Mother, I know I never met you- but I know you are up there. I love you mommy, I do! I wish I could remember you." Cosette laid down on the soft grass and giggled, her green eyes smiling. "Oh mother, I keep thinking of this boy I met in the park the other day. His name was Marius, he was quite the awkward sort, yet had a charm to him." Cosette smiled, so full of life and faith at this point she stood up and walked through the garden humming. With the backdrop of the Protestant Reformation, this was a peaceful reprieve- a beautiful young lady humming to herself in the garden.  
"Cosette!" Marius ran by the gate. "Dear Cosette!"  
"Marius!"  
The two locked hands and smiled. "I was just tending to the garden, would you like some fruit?" Cosette handed an apple to Marius "Thank you, madimoselle."  
In the shadows lurked Eponine, her blond hair was tangled, her blue eyes still showed beauty in them though- she looked longingly at Marius and Cosette "If only it was me..." Eponine muttered.  
"I must bid you farewell my dear Cosette." Marius brushed a strand of raven hair out of his face as he dashed away

"Goodbye Monsieur!" Cosette waved as she skipped inside.

Eponine looked longingly at the house "Cosette... that name sounds so familiar." She walked through the streets and came across the students, Courfeyrac with his auburn hair and Joly with his blond hair handing out pamphlets that had to do with the Protestant Reformation- it was there she saw Marius joining them. From the shadows Eponine heard a rustle; it was her father.  
"There he is! the one with the black hair is the wealthiest, but rob as many as you can," he whispered.  
"No!" Eponine planted herself in his way  
"Move out of my way"  
Eponine yelled "Leave! Robbery!" Marius and the students fled the site. Eponine felt a sting upon her cheek "Do not interfere again! Or else," her father said. Eponine looked into the distance, glad she did what she did.

Cosette stood by the window brushing her chestnut locks, Valjean entered into her room "My child, how goes it?"  
Cosette let out a sweet smile "Very fine, father." She then looked away. "What do you think of this turbulence lately?"  
Valjean paused "I agree with salvation through faith in Jesus as one's personal savior, however the idea of totally breaking from the Catholic church i'm uncertain of- I do not think France is ready."  
Cosette smiled "Thank you father, I was wondering of that myself. I hope it does not come to bloodshed."  
"I hope it does not come to that," Valjean said as both steered into the stars and the large full harvest moon.

Javert that night saw the students distributing pamphlets. "Courfeyrac, you get Rue du..." Enjolras' voice was distinct and loud, this must have been the leader- Javert heard every word he said to this group of students. "For faith alone! scripture alone!" the group chanted, "and don't forgot religious liberty!" Enjolras raised his voice. Grantaire was there also. Javert assumed Grantaire was spying just as he was, but Grantaire came with a different purpose.

"Enjolras, may I help?" Grantaire pleaded, hope showing in his brown eyes, Enjolras disregarded him- why should he let somebody who does not believe in the cause in on the plans?

"Let me help!" a young gamin called Gavroche chimed in, "After all, Enjolras told me that Jesus wanted the little children to come." Enjolras paused.

"Gavroche, this is not safe business- death is a very strong possibility for all of us involved."  
"I do not care! I have a better chance of survival than you!"  
Enjolras indignantly glared. "Now Enjolras," Combeferre calmed him. "Gavroche you should leave." Gavroche pouted but did not leave, he stayed under the stairs.  
"Brothers!" Javert approached them. "I have come to believe in the reformers, let me help!"  
Enjolras looked over "Yes, what do you want?"  
"Give me your plans, perhaps I can spy on the church."  
Enjolras had no reason to doubt this man, the sincerity in his soft voice, and the eagerness of his motions, however his brown eyes concealed his true plan.  
"We plan on demonstrating on the steps of Notre Dame tomorrow, to make known our plans. It seems the only way for the church to listen to us is to bring ourselves to the church."  
"Thank you monsieur." Javert shook his hand  
"Fraud!" Gavroche yelled "This man is a worker for the church, do not believe him!" Feuilly and Courfeyrac tackled Javert and tied him up. Enjolras looked on shocked "A wolf in sheep's clothing.." he muttered "Tie him up! we shall shoot him later!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at Rue Plumet Valjean picked up a letter

To my Cosette,

I have recently discovered a group of Protestants. Although I do not believe in their cause, I do believe in grace by faith- I do not believe in overthrowing the Catholic Church though. This is what they are planning on doing tomorrow. I heard your father talk about moving to England, Oh Cosette! where will I be tomorrow? If I survive this fight with my brothers I shall come to marry you, if not- I go fighting for religious liberty.

Yours,  
Marius

Valjean put the letter down "I must go to Notre Dame, to find him."

Valjean climbed the steps of Notre Dame "Brothers!" Enjolras let him in suspicious "What do you want?"  
"I want to help fight"  
Enjolras glanced up and down a bit paranoid because of the last incident.  
"We can trust him!" Gavorche pipped up.

At that second Valjean pulled out a Bible, Enjolras thumbed through it and saw the special rosette flower that the Protestants were using to communicate. A man on the streets overhearing the Protestants took a rock and hurled it at them, Valjean took the Bible as a shield and protected Enjolras "Thank you," Enjolras replied.  
"Do I have a reward?"  
"You must interrogate Javert- an official from the church to see what he wants."

"Javert, you are free,"

Javert looked up, "Valjean!"  
"Go! flee this place, consider your sin forgiven. That is what these boys are standing for- the forgiveness of sin, and I felt I must have a step and forgive you." Javert looked puzzled as he ran back into the church to change into his priestly robes.

The sun rose on Notre Dame as the boys stood in a line.  
"The time is now! to choose religious freedom, to allow us to worship freely!" Enjolras' strong voice rang out.

"You are under arrest!" Enjolras looked around his shoulders- there stood Javert with members of the French Army. Enjolras and the amis were speechless "Recant your heresy now or be burned at stake."  
"I refuse to recant!" Enjolras strongly inserted. "If anybody here wants to recant that is there choice, but I will not."  
"Never!" each ami and Gavorche echoed.

The crowd erupted into commotion, a stone was thrown that knocked both Marius and Valjean into unconsciousness.  
"Silence! In the power vested in me by the church" Javert tied up each of the amis, "You are guilty of high heresy, we have seen it- what shall their punishment be?" The people froze in fear, many of them retreated. "Then it shall be the stake" Javert said.

The conscious amis were rounded up and taken to be tried. "Guilty" rang across the court, the flame were prepared and executions were to take place. Lesgles and Joly went first, followed by Bahorel and Feuilly, then Combeferre and Courfeyrac. All of them refused to recant.

"Death to Protestants!" the crowd chanted, it was Enjolras' turn to enter into the arena- Javert stood there by the stake "Once more heathen- do you repent of your heresy?" Enjolras looked up, first at Javert then he glanced to the crowd, his blue eyes remained defiantly forward.

"No, I do not recant." his voice rang clearly, loud enough the bricks of the Bastille should have crashed as the walls of Jericho did. "I dream someday of a France where we are allowed to believe what we want, a France where religious freedom should be accepted. I believe that Christ died for my sins, and so did my friends who went before me. But if you want to believe otherwise go ahead, I'm not holding you back. Once a church dictates death to those who do not agree- than the church looses its way. A church is there to show the love of Christ, but should not kill those who refuse to convert. Citizens! Make your choice today! Stop accepting things for what they are, and read the words yourself- do you want to continue this practice of burning those who disagree with you? Here I stand, do what you would like. My soul is ready, but I die not for myself- but for a France that shall be liberated someday- the wall of the Bastille will fall, religious freedom shall ring out loud and clear, and the people of France will be heard." The flame was lit to the wood as Enjolras muttered "Patria" as he clenched the Bible in his hands and surrendered to the flames.  
Monk Grantaire watched in horror, he cut through the crowd  
"Is this what freedom looks like?" he said as the flames roared into the night "innocents dying all because they express their beliefs! Let Enjolras go now."  
Enjolras was moments away from death as Grantaire ran towards him "Enjolras! I believe! I believe Enjolras!" Javert tried to hold him back.

"No Grantaire, do not die with this heretic!" Grantaire showed Javert aside and leapt to the flame. At that moment their two souls ascended to heaven, the flames diminished and the sun of religious freedom set- only to rise once more in the light of revolution hundreds of years into the future. Watching in horror, Martin Luther's song "A Mighty Fortress is Our God" started ringing through the crowd

That word above all earthly powers, no thanks to them, abideth; the Spirit and the gifts are ours, thru him who with us sideth. Let goods and kindred go, this mortal life also; the body they may kill; God's truth abideth still; his kingdom is forever.


End file.
